


Side Stories: Of City lights and Wine

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Of City Lights & Wine [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Chess, Coffee shoppes, Hooking up, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi, Shower Sex, Spin the Bottle, Will Update as it goes on, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based in my Modern AU. Some are minor spoilers and others are parts i couldn't find anywhere in the actual story to put.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shoppes are not the normal place for one to watch for someone. But this one Amelia sits at daily waiting for that one person.

It was strange, seeing Amelia in the coffee shop by that large building in the middle of town. There was no reason for her to be there, her work nearly 20 blocks away. But to one who could see, there was in fact a reason.

Every morning before Work, Cullen would walk into that same very shop, buy a Latte and leave.

No one thought anything of it, it wasn’t a big Coffee shop. And her just another patron, a patron who didn’t quite like the taste of Lattes mind you. Must be an acquired taste she would think.

But she would brave the bitter taste if it meant quick glances at him.

It was unusual, perplexing, _childish_ even. She couldn’t feel a thing for him, he’s a friend. And all her old fairy tales said it would be a knight in shining armor… so to speak. Not a Man who one moment seemed like he could Command an army if need be, to a shy, bashful person who apologized to the wall he crashed into.

But something about him, was it the way he spoke, so sure of his words, the tone of confidence springing to life when he passionately talked about work? Or was it the gentle smile? The way his eyes crinkled as he laughed? Or maybe it was that he was always willing to talk to her, laugh at her dry, stupid jokes.

There had to be a reason. Why was she so afraid of bothering him? He never seemed bother by her presence, in fact it seemed he enjoyed her company. He was more open around her, she noticed it when they would hang out after work. He was different around her.

She would show up before he did, always had to make sure she was sitting down and out of sight before he showed up. Hide in the corner when the little bell on the door dinged. A few times she would jump at nothing, or even someone else. But when Cullen appeared in that door, she held her breath, afraid he would hear her. Her heart would race as he would reach down to take out his wallet, drinking awkwardly nearly spilling some on her shirt. It was quite ridiculous the reaction she was having to seeing him.

She would take stolen glances at him as she drank her latte, the taste still oh so disgustingly bitter. Perhaps she wanted to like it to have it sometime with him, after all he seemed to like it, why shouldn’t she?

And every day she would sit there and watch him, until the one day he came over and sat next to her.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the gang has nothing better to do on a Friday night? Spin the bottle of course. -Slightly NSFW

Friday nights were usually spent outside at clubs or restaurants, not in Cullen’s apartment. But alas, here they all were, Amelia, Cullen, Dorian, Varric and Victoria playing a game of wicked grace. Thankfully this time Cullen didn’t have to strip each time he lost. To end the night they all played truth or dare. Even Amelia thought that was childish, but Dorian did do this get-together.

Dorian spun first, and it landing on Hawke who took his dare of licking the floor. Nothing too big. And one by one each took a turn, going from Varric to Victoria to finally Amelia.

“Alright Dorian, I pick truth.”

“Oh sweet thing, is it true you and our lovely ex-Templar have gone to bed together?”

“Sweet Maker!” She gasped. “t-that’s ah, that’s private.”

Everyone but Cullen chuckled at her flushed face and stuttering. His face matching the color of his shirt, hand coming up to rub his neck.

“I’m changing to dare!” she blurted out, her face hiding in the palms of her hands. Now regretting saying anything.

“Then I dare you to kiss him.” She can hear Dorian quip, this was getting worse and worse. She should have never come here. She can’t kiss him, well she can but that would start a whole string of events that would be extremely inappropriate. She peaked at Cullen through her fingers and saw him smirking, giving her the crooked grin that made her melt in his hands. He was daring her as well, how lovely.

With her face still in her palms she grinned, shoulder relaxing. He wasn’t daring her, he was telling her to go with it.

Amelia lifted her head, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Alright, I’ll take your dare.” With that she was up against Cullen, arms wrapped around his shoulders and mouth on his. He almost was knocked back, hands holding her steady as he ravished her lips, pulling soft sighs from her. He licked her bottom lip, humming when she opened for a gasp and slipped his tongue in. Tasting the spiced wine they were having earlier. Cullen placed his hand on the back of her head, fingers tangling in the red wisps as he pulled her closer. He drank every subtly moan that came from her, his hands drifting lower.  

They all just watched, even Victoria blushing a bit from embarrassment, that didn’t happen all that often. “Wow” was the only thing said in a whisper between the three on lookers.  They all looked away when the two love birds finally stopped long enough to sit back up and fix their clothing.

With a devious smile and in a sultry tone directed at the blonde man next to her, Amelia got up. “And I think I shall also answer your truth question Dorian.” She helped Cullen up and walked to the door of his bedroom. “Would you like to help me Cull – eep!”

He chuckled as he picked her up, hands grabbing her ass as legs wrapped around him. He didn’t care they were watching anymore, moans tore through his chest as her heat rubbed against his cock. Cullen walked her into the room, kicking the door shut.

Varric got up walking straight out the door without a second glance. Dorian and Victoria just stared for they too got up. “It seems I got my answer.”


	3. Love at first Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia introduces her best friend Alistair to Cousland, with help from witty one liners and bad pick up lines.

Did Amelia and Alistair ever act like adults? Yes. Did they act like adults when they were together? No. Stick the both of them in a room and they would come up with every pun ever imaginable. Needed a pick up line? Alistair. Needed a witty remark to a dumb comment? Amelia.

Though even though they were a pain, it would never be because of their friendship that Amelia would have introduced Alistair to Mariana Cousland.

“Aliboo just hear me out.”

“No you wouldn’t grill me a cheese.”

Amelia huffed, tapping her foot on the ground. Outside her apartment door was Cousland. Amelia was so sure they would at least get along as friends. She hounded Alistair for weeks to meet her, Amelia herself met her at the gym of all places. She told him of how of course, he was her best friend she told him everything.

“Come on, do one of your famous pickup lines. Remember when we were at the bar and this hot woman walked up to us; you know the one that was flaunting her breasts like cakes?”

Alistair chuckled, shaking his head. “If I can recall Trevelyan, it was you who tried hooking up with her.”

“Yeah but the pickup line was golden.”

Alistair go up and waved his hands and a mocking manner, “Your pick up line was, ‘Do you like cheese? ‘cause you’re hella Gouda’.”

Amelia pouted muttering something about the woman was hot as hell and why the line didn’t work she’ll never know. Alistair walked over hugging his friend.

“Alright Amelia, if you think –“

Amelia was already opening the door and Mariana walked in slowly.

Alistair just stared, it was as if the air was punched right out of his lungs. She was… he couldn’t even put it into words what she was like. Hair lighter in red in contrast to Amelia’s was up in a small pony tail, eyes as green as the grass in the park just after a rain storm, her skin was fair and a light peach colored tattoo on the left side of her face.

Her eyes met his and it felt like his face was on fire.

Amelia placed a hand on Mariana’s back, almost protective in in nature as she walked with the woman back over to Alistair, who was currently swallowing his tongue.

“Alistair, this is Mariana Cousland; Cousland this is the friend I was talking about.” Amelia says calmly with a gentle tone as she gestures to her ginger haired friend. Mariana waves her hand.

_Say something Alistair come on you look like a blubbering idiot_

He clears his throat, eyes looking at everything but the woman in front of him. “Do you like cheese? Because your hella Gouda…” He feels a tug at his heart. No Alistair that was stupid that’s not going to –

His eyes widen when Mariana starts giggling, her hand covering her mouth.

“Actually yes, I do like cheese.” She says still giggling. Alistair’s eyes brighten and a smile spreads on his face.

Mariana grins, folding her arms, “have you ever heard of ‘love at first Blight’?”

Alistair shakes his head. That was a good one he thinks to himself.

Both are oblivious to the empty space where Amelia was. Alistair holds a hand out and when Mariana takes the offer his smile increases to the point his cheeks hurt from smiling. They walk out of Amelia’s apartment, heading down to the local pizza parlor. Amelia appears from the door way of her room, leaning on the wooden frame. She knew that line was golden.


	4. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The park was cold, very cold in fact. Ferelden winters did tend to be colder then say the Free Marches, one of the many things Alistair commented before Amelia moved down here. He wasn’t lying. So why Cullen had insisted on having a friendly game of chess in the middle of the park, and not back in her apartment where it was nice and warm she will never know.

The park was cold, very cold in fact. Ferelden winters did tend to be colder then say the Free Marches, one of the many things Alistair commented before Amelia moved down here. He wasn’t lying. So why Cullen had insisted on having a friendly game of chess in the middle of the park, and not back in her apartment where it was nice and warm she will never know.

Perhaps the man enjoyed the cold.

Well good for him because she as hell didn’t.

Amelia was shaking, shivering each time the wind howled in her ear. She pulled her winter coat up as much as possible before moving one of her pawns. “Cullen p-please tell me w-why we couldn’t just go to my place, its f-fucking freezing.”

Cullen laughed, he wasn’t the least bit cold. Being born to this kind of weather and being here for the majority of ones life does tend to make them almost immune to it. It was only the middle of Winter, no big deal, besides Amelia had been cooped up in her apartment; there was a reason her room was nicknamed the ‘bear cave’. She had to come out sometime, and seeing as no one else wanted to admit that, he was the one to have to deal with the bear.

“Amelia it really isn’t that cold. If you keep thinking it is, it will be.” Cullen moves his knight, taking out the pawn Amelia just moved.

She’s too cold to even groan in aggravation. “And how do you suppose I do that with the wind hitting me like I’m a hanging piece of meat in a freezer?”

Amelia moves her king, taking out his queen.

Cullen silently laughed as he shook his head. She was both getting better at the game from weeks of practice with him, and purposely loosing just to get out from the cold. She was very convincing in the matter, it reminded him of Mia.

“You know if you _wanted_ to loose I could have beat you 5 minutes ago.” He said in an almost bragging manner, folding his arms over his chest, moving his king.

The smug look on his face vanishes when Amelia shoots him a wicked grin, those golden eyes of hers suddenly feeling like the sun everyone so often joked about. It was almost like he couldn’t look right at her.

“Ah Cullen, when will you learn that not everything is as it seems?” Amelia moved her king, purposely knocking over his before settling the piece on the board.

When Amelia was smug it was never as bad as say Dorian being smug, to him anyway. Cullen quite liked the way she tilted her chin up, how the grin she would get would emphasize the scar that broke the perfect curve of her lips. Besides he started to feel guilty for making her sit through 3 games when clearly she was cold. So let her have this one victory, it made the surprise all that much sweeter.

He bows in defeat, still seated with a smile on his face. “Well I concede in defeat my lady, now that you’re all better I would like to wish you a happy Nameday.”

“Wait, you remembered?” Cullen chuckled at her mild shock and nodded.

“Indeed. In fact this is _your_ chess set.” He helps put it away and hands her the box. “This is my present.” Cullen give her his lopsided grin as he waits for her response. When she puts the box back down on the stone table he feels like something is wrong.

Amelia tackles him into a hug, a tight friendly hug, even lifting him off the ground slightly. The air feels knocked right out of him but a warm feeling soon follows.

“Thank you Cullen! I love it” She murmurs into his coat, instantly he hugs her back, taking advantage that she is _actually_ hugging _him_ , she didn’t do that much except for Alistair.

It’s a warm drawn out hug before she pulls away, taking the box in hand.

“Again, thank you Cullen…” She gives him a gently, quick kiss on the cheek and he instantly freezes. Like literally he can feel every muscle in his body tense up. When she walks away he just watches, his hand slowly rising to where she kissed him and a warm sensation runs through his body.

This definitely was a good idea.


	5. Apartment problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times sharing an Apartment is a good idea; this is not one of those times. -NSFW

They thought they were alone, Mariana was not to return for another few hours. Amelia needed a shower before work and she was using all the hot water, even if she promised to save some for Cullen. So him stepping in and sharing it probably was a smart idea; at least it was until Amelia gave him that look.

Amelia covers his mouth with her hand, the water dripping down and onto his chin. His stubble slightly scratching her palm.

Her back flushed against the tiled wall, pinned between it and the wonderfully shaped man with those golden curls. He grins in her palm, kissing it as he drives his hips into hers. His large hands framing her ass perfectly as she tightens her legs around him, heels digging into Cullen’s lower back, pulling him ever closer to her. She needs more of him Always more, not that he doesn't mind of course. 

Each trust of his sends a spike of unadulterated pleasure racking through her body and she has to fight back the will to moan, as tempting as it is.

The water from the shower rolls down Cullen’s back mixing with the beads of sweat. They were  _supposed_  to be taking a shower, getting clean,  _this is not getting clean_  he thought at the back of his mind, silently chuckling.

Amelia pulls her hand from his mouth, wrapping them both around his neck to help keep herself propped up against him. Cullen leans on the wall, his hand resting just to the side of her head, the other still firmly holding her up.

 _‘Maker’s fucking breath’_ he swears under his breath, her velvet heat tightening around him with each thrust.She chuckles at his swearing, it’s so strange hearing it from him.

The sound of their lovemaking is emphasized in the quiet, or well as quiet as a shower can be. She hopes,  _prays_  that no one is home, even muffed their still loud enough to be heard.

She rolls her hips, meeting him with each thrust, rutting against him. Amelia bites down on his shoulder when her orgasm hits her, muffling her cries of pleasure on his wet skin. With two more sharp thrusts he spills his seed, feeling lightheaded as her walls close down on him so tightly as he fills her, using her mouth to muffle his own growls, his tongue welcomed in hers.

Cullen helps her down slowly, gently as to make sure she can still stand. He snickers at her, even compared to ‘shower hair’ she definitely has the look of someone who just had sex.

“My love, you’re dripping.”

“Well,” She sighs breathlessly; “Good thing we are in the shower then.”

Cullen pulls her closer, the water dripping from his nose into her hair, kissing her forehead reverently. Murmuring against her skin that they really should finish up before Cousland gets home.

Amelia pulls away chuckling and finishes up; after all she had to get clean once again.

They both get out, wrapping towels around their more private parts before sharing one last kiss, and Amelia opens the door a crack before shutting it again, eyes wide in fear.

“Okay, she’s there, of course Cousland is there…” She mutters to herself, nose scrunched up as she comes up with a plan. Cullen watches in amusement as a metaphorical light bulb turns on above her head.

She clicked her tongue and whispered in his ear, when he nodded with the plan she opened the door slowly and signaled for him to slowly walk to her bed room as she walked over to the hallway, blocking him from view.

“Mariana do you know why we are out of towels? I could have sworn I washed a load of ‘em.” She questions calmly, masking the nerves in her tone surprisingly well.

“What the hell were you doing in there?” She asks demandingly, already standing up with her foot furiously tapping the carpet. “It sounded like you were being fucked you know.” Her words trail off to the sound of chuckling coming from Amelia’s room, to which Amelia fakes a cough into her hand.

“Sorry uh sore throat.”

Mariana is not convince and steps closer, her eyes moving to the door which suddenly closes with a loud thud.

“And the hell is going on? Your door just closed on its –”

“Oh that?” Amelia gestures with her hand to her door; “Just, uh the wind; yeah. Left the window open - silly me right?” she chuckles with shifty eyes.

“ _And if the wind does it again I’ll have to do something about it_ ” She adds rising her voice a pitch higher.

Amelia inches her way back to her bedroom. “Just uh, find more towels.” She says closing the door behind her.

Mariana just shakes her head and folds her arms over her chest. A knowing smile on her face.


	6. To silly traditions

She had not been her apartment, she was not at the park, she wasn’t even at the pizza parlor. Cullen checked. Yet Amelia’s text explicitly stated to meet her at her apartment.  Outside the complex he waited. Perhaps she had gone out and wished for him to meet her when she got home? But she was on vacation, said she was going to relax and stay home.

Cullen was ready to leave when the faint sound of something… music; a guitar to be more accurate could be heard. He turned his head, perhaps too quickly to search for the source. It was a calming melody, one could almost fall asleep to.

He spun around. There was nobody around, not even people walking on the sidewalk beside him. Scratching his head, Cullen decided the only place he hadn’t checked was… up.

A flash of metal, something reflecting the sun sparkled up on the top of the complex.

They always said curiosity would kill the cat. How does one even get up there? Looking around the back, Cullen found the fire escape, and an open window; a window that lead to Amelia’s apartment. As he climbed up he couldn’t help but think that this was such a bad idea, and what was this woman thinking.

As he hit the top, pulling himself up the few extra inches he found her. A sigh of relief that Amelia yet to fall off.

Amelia’s legs were crossed in the pretzel position, sitting far too close to the edge for Cullen’s taste. There was a small blanket stretched out where she’d been sitting, along with a wicker picnic basket. And she was the source of the music, fingers plucking the strings and humming a familiar tune.  As Cullen walked over, arms folded over his chest, he realized she’d been waiting for him. How long Amelia had been up here he wasn’t sure, and Cullen wasn’t going to question it.

“And I think to myself –“

“What a wonderful world, huh?”

Amelia chuckles, not at all startled. Placing the instrument beside her as she turns to face him. “I was wondering how long you would take.” She said gently, patting the spot next to her. “I hope it’s not crazy. I thought it’d be fun to have a picnic up here. My siblings and I used to do it all the time back at our mansion up in the Marches.”

As Cullen sat down he couldn’t help the smile. “A family thing then?” Opening the basket and taking out the sandwiches Amelia had prepared.

“Yeah,” Amelia shuffled, blushing slightly as she helped him take out the wine bottle and glasses. “You’re, well family – kind of and it was a tradition I thought you’d, ah…” She rubbed her neck in an ironic twist of personalities, fumbling with the words that she was sure sound much better in her head.

Cullen shook his head, gently taking her chin between his fingers, all but forcing her to look at him. His voice was low, eyes lidded for he knew it always calmed her, “I think it’s a wonderful tradition I’ll be more than happy to share.”

She picked up the glasses, pouring the wine. As Amelia picked up her glass, she held it up. “To upholding silly traditions.” She cheered with a smile.

Cullen copied her, clanking her glass with his, “To getting to be a part of said silly traditions.” He cheered after her.  

They stayed there for a long time, long enough that the sun began to set just past the largest building in the distance. Cullen’s head gently rested on Amelia’s shoulder as she played her guitar, a gentle tune played as Cullen slowly closed his eyes, allowing the music to drift him off to sleep. Amelia turned slightly, kissing his forehead tenderly. “They’re really saying –” A soft yawn interrupts her, her eyes closing before she ends up drifting off to sleep as well.


	7. One of those arguments

Cullen tossed and turned, the light creeping in through the window wasn’t much, but to be woken up after a night where he barely slept is just as bad as waking up with the sun directly in one’s eyes. As his eyes fluttered open he turned to the small alarm clock on his right; 4 am.  _Too early_. Feeling a light, quick breeze that he knew couldn’t be the wind forced him to turn his head now in the other direction to find Amelia, blissfully still asleep with the most radiating smile.

Suddenly remembering that he was not in  _his_  bed. How he could forget such a thing he’ll never know. To be waking up in someone else’s apartment, let alone their bed was strange but calming.

It also helped her sheets smelled of Crystal grace.

As he shifted on the mattress his hand brushed against the soft and warm skin of her bare thigh. A smile forming on Cullen’s lips when she rolled over to the other side, now facing him. He was torn between waking her up for a few hours together before work, or to let her sleep.

Choosing to let her continue her slumber over his need to hold her in his arms, he carefully slid off the bed. Rummaging now in the drawer she had designated for him for some clean clothes, cursing as quietly as possible when he slams his toes on it.

Cullen puts his boxers and jeans on before heading into the bathroom in the hallway. Makeup, hair gel and shaving cream litter the edges of the sink. Cullen lets out a small chuckle at the sight. As Cullen takes his time shaving the stubble that has started to grow out of control on his face, his eyes take a glance at the roll of toilet paper for no reason. Shaking his head, he splashes water on his face and rubs the towel to clean the rest of the shaving cream off.

Cullen mutters to himself about the direction the toilet paper is and takes it upon himself to ‘fix’ it, making sure it rolls under rather than the silly way she had.

The door opens up causing him to jump in place.

“Oh sorry I didn’t realize you were in here, Cullen.” Amelia yawns, rubbing the crust from her eyes as they adjust to the bright light.

“I was about done.” Cullen washes his hands quickly before turning to face her. He smiles. Seeing her in his shirt, and  _only_  his shirt was always a pleasant surprise.

As they walk past each other, Cullen takes the moment to kiss her forehead, causing her to blush slightly even as tired as she was. The blushing and shyness is short lived when she looks down at the roll.

“Cullen?”

“hmm?”

“Did you…switch around my toilet paper…?” Amelia asks confused. She’s sure it’s just that she’s still asleep and that he didn’t actually do that. That would be childish and –

“Yes I did. You had it facing the wrong way so I thought I’d fix it.”

Amelia turns to him, Cullen’s not sure what expression she is trying to pull off. She looks tired but her eyes scream annoyance bordering on aggravation. He raises his brow and leans on the frame of the door with arms folded crossed his bare chest.

“Cullen,” she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, “You do this  _every time_  you come over.” She huffs, “the toilet paper has to face up so it’s easier to grab at.”

“That’s absurd!” Cullen interrupted, feigning anger as he knew this was pointless. It always was.

“And what? Having it face the other way is better?” The feature of her face were pinched together like the way she was holding the bridge of her nose. At least they had the right of mind to try and keep as quiet as possible this time. He couldn’t remember how many times she raised her volume over something so dumb; like the time she stubbed her toe.

“Yes it is.” He replies, “Makes it easier to roll –“

“And easier for it to go to waste mind you.”

As Amelia gets on her knee to change the roll back to the correct position, Cullen makes his way behind her so the moment she rises up his arms are around her waist, the warmth from his body suddenly washing away any hint of sleep she had left, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“You’re not getting out of this, Cullen…” It’s a soft sigh, almost inaudible as she relaxes and leans back against him.

“Mmhmm.”

Amelia lets out a sigh that sends a familiar tingle down his spine, and as she attempts to speak he nips at the skin of her neck lightly.

“Cullen… how-how about I just make you breakfast?”

As he chuckles she could feel it rumble through his chest, like an earthquake localized inside him. Finally letting her turn and walk past towards the spot she called a kitchen, but it was really just a counter built into an oven, a fridge, a few shelves, and a microwave. Not much room for a big kitchen in an apartment, even one as big as hers.

She rummages through the shelf chosen to be the ‘bread’ shelf. Pulling out an unopened bag of English muffins and opens the fridge while Cullen attempts to squeeze pass. Amelia shoots him a knowing smirk as she starts to rip the muffin apart.

Cullen sits;  _still_  without a shirt; checking his phone for any messages he may have gotten.

All is quiet between them until Cullen gets up to get a cup of coffee from the machine when he notices how Amelia is preparing them.

“What are you doing?” He asks, placing the cup down on the counter next to the plate with the muffins.

“Making… muffins…?”

He shakes his head, pointing at the plate, “No, I meant why are you pulling them apart?”

Amelia looks down at the plate with brows furrowed and lips clamped shut in an attempt to comprehend the situation. “Pardon?”

As they both stare at the muffins Amelia can’t help the smile that spreads across her face when she suddenly realizes exactly what the problem is. She’s had this argument with Cousland, her brother, and sister.

“Cullen, you do realize its cut in the middle for you to pull apart, right?”

Shaking his head in disagreement he takes a knife from the drying rack and begins to cut the muffin with it. “No the cut in the middle is to guide the knife.”

“ _Oh for Andraste’s sake_. You’re kidding me right?” She mutters, pulling the muffin from him, for him to pull it back from her.

“So any other things you want to complain about?” Amelia rests her hands on her hip, putting most of her weight on the left leg, “Perhaps the way I shave my legs? Or maybe how the milk is not in the door of the fridge. Oh! Maybe you can go all mopey on the fact that I can’t do anything it seems!”

“You’re doing it again.” Cullen says with a straight face and an even tone, turning away from her as he butters the muffin.

“What? What am I doing? Mister Smarty pants.”

Cullen turns to her and gestures with his hand at the lines creasing her face. “That. You’re doing that thing when you act angry but you’re  _really_  not.” He replied, a hint of a smile inching its way onto his lips.

“Oh don’t even –“

He cuts her off, fingers on her bare skin, tingling at his touch as his lips move over hers calmly, slowly. Soft sighs as he pulls in her lower lip, pulling away as quickly as he started. Amelia’s face flushes, her face burning as Cullen looks down at her, his hands still on her hips.

“You can’t just kiss me every time you-“

“How can I resist when you’re so adorable when frustrated?” He’s purring in her ear, lips brushes ever so slightly on her earlobe, sending a very pronounced shiver down her spine. A shiver he can wring out of her as easily as opening a door.

“Y-You have work, Cullen,” Amelia manages to whisper, her chest rising much quicker with each passing moment Cullen has his body pinning hers to the counter.

She’s not completely sure what he murmurs against her neck, only that whatever it was has him just as  _eager_  as her. But there are still muffins on the table, and he will be late to work; again. Pushing on him lightly he looks at her with genuine concerned before conceding in defeat with a light laugh.  

As she squeezes her way past him to open the fridge, Cullen notices that in fact, she does  _not_  have her milk in the door. Letting out a sigh with a hint of some sort of laugh, he raises a brow at her.

“Really? Milk not in the door?”

“Oh for the love of my butt, Cullen.” She scoffs with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Your butt  _is_  very lovely.” Inching his way closer before placing his hands on her ass, feeling the firm skin under his fingers, looking down at her with half lidded eyes.

“Cullen!” Amelia squeaks out with a playful slap on his chest. “Eat your damn muffins already.”


	8. Mans best friend

These past few days had felt empty. With Cousland gone, there was no one in the apartment but her, it had been years since Amelia lived alone. Turns out when you spend nearly 10 years of your life living with someone else it’s hard to let go.

There were many things she could do now that she had not even considered before. Get her own Mabari. Dance around naked to some really corny music. Redo the apartment the way she wanted. Make Cousland’s room into a personal movie theater.

Deep down she knew she would never do such things… well maybe corny music part.

Amelia plopped onto the couch, head in her hands as she groaned.

Had she really become so dependent on another person that she couldn’t imagine being in the apartment by herself? This was ridiculous, she was way better than this, not to mention stronger.

That was it. Amelia lifted her head, a determined look crinkled her eyes and furrowed her brows together. A Mabari. Of course getting dressed would be the wise decision after all, being in one’s underwear is most possibly going to hurt their chances at acquiring one; or get her arrested. Neither of which she wanted to happen. She sprang up, sprinting to her room like lightning had just struck her.

Three knocks on her door were heard, but she was busy getting dressed. Whoever it was could wait.  

Amelia could hear a key turning and flinches, stills her movements to a grinding halt. Closing her Bedroom door, she leaves just a small crack open. Cullen gives her a sheepish smile, waving with one hand and holding the other behind his back. Amelia sighs in relief and opens her door again, shirt hanging off one shoulder and jeans still unzipped.

“Cullen, you had me worried for a moment,” She admits with a nervous smile, brushing the hair from her eyes.

“Forgive me. You’d been stuck in this apartment for days now, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He walks closer, with his free hand he rubs his neck, holding the one behind him out to reveal a lovely bouquet of flowers. A mix of all her favorites; Roses, Crystal grace and one sunflower; she chuckles that he actually remembered the story of how her father would say of all the flowers, Amelia was like a sunflower, always facing the sun, always bright and welcoming.

Amelia smiles, taking the flowers with a gentle touch. She was at a loss for words. As she brought her nose to the flowers and took a whiff at the aroma floating off them, there was no hiding the blush and the huge grin on her face.  

“Cullen, these are beautiful. Is there something I forgot? My Name-day? An Anniversary?” She chuckles, still sniffing the arrangement.

His hand was still at his neck till he walked over, arms wrapping around her waist. Cullen chuckles softly as he rests his head on hers, nose tangling in the matted mess of her red hair. “No reason… no reason other than I wanted to see you.” He murmurs.

Her eyes flutter closed as his warmth surrounds her like a warm blanket. Cullen takes the flowers from her and sets them on the table, with his crooked smile and raised brow, he looks down at the zipper of her jeans then looks back at her eyes. It’s her turn now to rub her neck awkwardly, the embarrassment of it clear in the red in her cheeks and ears.

“I don’t think that’s the proper way to wear jeans, my love.” His smirk has her shifting her weight awkwardly.

“I was –“

Cullen takes a step closer, his hands fumbling with the small zipper as he pulls it up, He motions for her to suck in her stomach as he buttons them up. His eyes never leaving hers as he pulls the shirt to fit correctly on her shoulders. “There, all better.” Cullen says is a soft, almost teasing tone.

“Now, what has you finally putting pants on?” He suddenly asks with a chuckle caught in his throat.

Amelia plays with her fingers, not afraid to tell him, but afraid of his reaction. What would he think about her decision? What if he wanted to move in – no this is ridiculous, he has his own apartment, and maybe he’ll think it would be best for her? After all he was right, she’d been trapped in here for almost a week, and maybe a dog would get her mind out of the gutter –

“I was actually going to go downtown and maybe getting a Mabari. I heard they are very loyal and are great company…”

Cullen’s eyes do the exact opposite of what she feared: lighting up like the street lights at night. In fact it seemed he had a jump in his step which each word she said.

Amelia held her hand out as she grabbed her wallet and keys, “Would you like to come with me?”

His hand snaps out to hers. “I’d love to.”

**~*~**

3 Shelters and no luck. All of them had Mabari’s, but none of them ‘liked’ her. They all snarled and growled. Like she was a piece of meat rather than someone who was looking for a friend.

They were sitting in the park now, at the spot near the fountain just across from the farmers market that was there. Amelia’s head was in her hands, sounds of a mix of groaning and strangled cries slip through her lips. Cullen sits next to her as she leans over the bench, his hand rubbing gently, calming circles on her back. There was a tug at his heart as he watched, unable to do or say anything that would not make the predicament worse.

There was a sharp breath from her, and He could swear his name was said, sucking in a breath as he waited in case it was just his imagination.  

“Cullen?” She made no move to lift her head. Her voice was hoarse, probably from silently crying. “Can you go to farmer’s market and see if there’s a stand that has some apple cider?”

“Of course,” he says softly, taking his hand way only at the last moment before he leans down and kisses her head through her hair before walking to the sea of white tents.

His eyes scan the stands for one with drinks. A lot of them were just selling produce. There was a sound of yipping, squeaky barks that got his attention. Cullen’s head turned and suddenly he was rushing back to her side. Amelia looked up expecting the cider, only for Cullen to grab her arm and start dragging her to the fair.

“Cullen what are you doing?” Amelia was having a hard time keeping up, the man was acting like a child in a candy shop.

When she finally got her footing she pulled with all her strength, nearly pulling them both to the ground. “Cullen, what in the Maker’s name –“ Her obvious annoyance grinded to a halt as she looked at the rather large cage. Her eyes widened, taking a step closer. Cullen grinned, the scar on his lip seemed longer as he did so, almost cocky in its nature. The man motioned for her to enter, the cage had been tall enough for a person to walk in if they leaned over. Which she did with hesitation, after all she had tried 3 separate places, why would some little kiosk in the fair be any different?

The puppies back off at first, staring at her with their small black eyes. Amelia was ready to have none of it and proceeded to walk out but the farmer stopped her.

“Lass, you need to show that you are willing. A Mabari chooses the person they bond with.” He pushes down on her till she is sitting on the soft bedding. “Hold your hand out” He instructs her.

Amelia did as she was told, arm stretched out in front of her.

This was pointless, it would all end just like the other –

One puppy came over, in fact all the Mabari pups came closer. And suddenly laughter fills the area as they all now scramble for a spot on her. Amelia is forced to lay down as all the Mabari pups start licking her face and crawling all over her. Cullen watches with a hand over his smile.

“Amelia we can’t take them all” He chuckles.

“Why- why” She only manages a few words before giving in to laughing some more.

The Farmer pulls the puppies off her, he too attempting to hide a smile. One puppy refuses to leave however; even growling at the man as he tries to help Amelia to her feet. “It seems this one has taken to being your little protector, lass.”

Amelia picks up the pup, the little thing no longer growling; or more like squeaking at the farmer. “Then he shall be my little protector.” She turns to Cullen as she leaves the cage, “What do you think?”

“I think he’s perfect.” Cullen holds his hand out asking the Mabari if he could pet him. Amelia silently giggles that he should be asking the Mabari, then again he is Ferelden.

**~*~**

When they arrive back at her apartment she lets the pup on the floor. It runs around exploring his new home, jumping on the couch and running in circles around the table. Both watch as the pup eventually tires himself out.

Cullen leans over, his lips brushing her ear ever so slightly. “What name were you thinking of?” He whispers.

She thinks for a moment. Rex seemed too common, Barry didn’t quite fit. What about something she liked? Birch? No. Thunder? No not that. What about a joke name? Barkspawn? No, dumb. Bat-mabari? No, equally as dumb. Then a name clicks in her head like a lightbulb –

“I was thinking, Pyre. Fire is calming but fierce. It fits him.” She finally says, right arm folded under her left as she rubbed her chin.

“I think Pyre is a great name.” Cullen turns and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek. “Now at least you won’t be acting like a child who lost a bet.”

His low laugh rumbles through his chest as he wraps his arms around her. Cullen leans down eyes fluttering down to her lips. His hand gently plays with her hair as he positions her, lips brushing over the other, only touching for maybe a split second before Pyre is running around them and letting out his little squeak barks.

Cullen chuckles against her lips, pulling away so she can pick Pyre up.

“Kiss Cullen good night, Pyre.” And on cue Pyre starts licking Cullen’s face. Cullen can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips.  _Yes_ , Amelia thinks to herself,  _this was the best decision_.


End file.
